Size of Sorrow
by KilliansGift
Summary: It is the fight with the Wicked Witch of the West back in Storybrooke taken from Emma's and Killian's POV in third person. Captain Swan underlying theme.


_This is a one-shot of the fight with the Wicked Witch of the West back in Storybrooke. Told from Emma's and Killian's POV in third person, so underlying Captain Swan quite rife. Very, very angsty but I couldn't help myself. Song lyrics noted at bottom of page (it's a beautiful song). Thank you for reading. _**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters or plot or magic - though that would be brilliant, I must say. If I could own Captain Swan I'd have them all loved and fluffed up by now._

_**SIZE OF SORROW**_

_*****__**"Bathe in another man's grave**_

_**In time we'll follow**_

_**Save all your thoughts for these days**_

_**Don't steal, just borrow"**_

It was over.

The witch was dead, lying in a heap on the cracked and sizzling pavement. It had been close, though; Regina had been injured, Rumpelstiltskin had been rendered useless as soon as the witch had killed his son. Ruby lay at the curb, a broken doll and no longer moving, eyes staring unblinkingly at the sky.

Emma saw the devastation and felt numb. All their efforts still held the highest price. A sob locked in her throat as her mother cradled Ruby's head in her lap, bent over her best friend as a mirror image to Rumpelstiltskin over his son. Emma turned away from the loss and looked at the diner where her own son was hiding out, cared for by Granny and three of the dwarves. She thought it was time to collect him, unable to stand the misery any more; it was the right moment to share what little good news there was. As she moved toward the eatery the thought of having to tell her child his father was dead again nearly made her run in the other direction. She swallowed hard, took a breath and determinedly stomped to the door.

x~x

It was terrible. Killian could see it from here, staying in the shadows of the ruined library. His heart went out to her. That incredible, courageous, sweet and gorgeous general of a woman had to break herself by telling her son of his father's demise. The tortured look on her pale, soot-smeared, exhausted but still lovely face made a familiar anger flare up in his blood, but he did not know whom he wanted to direct it at. The witch was finally dead, even Neal ... maybe he did blame Neal. Baelfire. Why couldn't he just have stayed where he was? His jealousy, his inappropriately timed tendency to feel threatened over the way Killian had comforted his son ... if he had just thought rationally he would have known to stay in the bakery where he was safe and not leave. But no, he had seen Killian put his arm around Henry and sprinted out into the street, causing the witch to turn his way and strike him down in a second. Even that wasn't enough, instead of reaching out for help, he had pushed Killian's hand away, spitting hate and threats into the air, even with his dying breath choosing to believe the pirate captain was trying to take his family away. Killian had tried to move him from the open but was knocked aside by a wailing Rumpelstiltskin. He had briefly glanced up in time to see Emma's shocked, ghostly face, unable to take in the sight of the fallen man she had once loved. Killian's chest had constricted far more painfully than any time the Dark One or Cora had reached in and attempted to crush his heart. He wanted to say something to comfort her, had tried to make a move towards her, but instead her voice cut through the disquiet and despair as cold as the witch's own heart.

'Get to the library.'

'Emma - '

'Get inside.'

'Emma - '

'DO IT NOW!'

The wind had tossed her hair angrily around her stunning, furious face, her eyes had pierced his with a terrifying intensity; she was enraged in her grief. She wanted blood and was damn sure she was going to get it. Who was he to stand in her way? Without thinking he turned from her, grabbed the Dark One's shoulder but was shrugged off. Without further delay the pirate had leapt over the crumbled wall of the library entrance and waited until he could be of use to Emma.

From that moment everything had happened quickly. The witch had sent a cloud of toxic ash at the blonde, but Emma had easily deflected it with a ball of fire so fierce the witch was made to dive out of the way. It was at that moment Regina had aimed a spell at the roof of the jewellery shop, making it crumple on top of the witch, but she had mistimed her next spell having been knocked off guard by how swiftly the woman recovered and was hit squarely in the chest by a lightning bolt causing the queen to collapse. Emma yelled at Rumpelstiltskin for help but the man was no longer interested in saving the town, least of all its inhabitants now his only son was gone. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Ruby sprinting from the bushes, spear in hand and in passing sliced into the bodiced side of the witch. Ruby was racing towards shelter on the opposite side but before she made it the air was rent with an awful screech and the deafening thud of what sounded like a hundred flapping wings high above them. Snow and David ran from the cover of an upturned car, the former firing arrows along with Robin whilst David dared to get close to the witch during the distraction, so near to striking her with his sword, only to be whisked off the ground by one of the flying monkeys the witch kept for slaves. Amid the commotion no one's eyes were on Ruby, but her scream as she was dropped from the air by another creature caught everyone's attention, her shattered body soon hidden from view by the winged mass that had gathered.

Killian had jumped from the broken wall and headed towards the unnatural beast still holding on to Emma's father in a death grip. Mercifully it was still low enough to the ground and within reach of both Killian's sword and hooked arms. On impact of the perfectly executed blow, the animal screeched and had no choice but to let the prince go, clumsily flying off. Just as the witch threw a deadly spell at them, Killian pulled the prince behind one of the few upright trees lining the street. They had to come up with a plan and fast since Emma was on her own out there.

A piercing cackle shook them all from the inside out. The Dark One had finally rallied, using his grief to fuel his hatred, muttering inchoerent gaelic under his breath and shooting his hands out towards the witch. He had managed to send her from her feet, but she composed herself quickly and concentrated on the malicious, revenge-hungry imp before her.

Emma, her parents, Robin and Killian saw their chance. Emma conjured an invisible circle to shield them all from harm and Snow along with Robin shot arrow after arrow at the witch and her monkeys as they tried to get close to the group. Soon they realised that no matter how many times they tried to attack they weren't able to penetrate Emma's shield spell, but the two men were able to inflict pain with their swords and so with one last shriek of anger one by one they took flight and disappeared.

The witch spun in a rage at losing her army and faced Emma after successfully binding the Dark One from performing any more magic against her, convinced she would finally defeat the "white witch" now she was alone. Emma was prepared for her fury and felt more confident than at any other moment during the battle that the time had come to be rid of her. The witch raised her arms to strike Emma down for good but she had not counted on the saviour's strength nor her determination, so when the witch hurled a fatal spell, Emma almost calmly transformed the manifestation into her own unique pure magic and sent it back to her, a blinding light heading straight for the witch's chest. Immediately there was a scream of agony and horror as smoke covered the evil sorceress, blocking her from their view. Once the vapours had cleared, the witch was lying on the ground, streaks of orange and red embers flickering in the cracks in the concrete around her prone body. Her green skin clearly paler in death in the weak sunlight.

Quiet. Nothing but quiet now.

Nothing but death.

The aftermath, counting the losses, had been just as brutal as the battle itself.

There was no joy here.

x~x

Killian sighed. His anger was gone now the images had burned out in his mind. He was so sorry Neal had died, not just for his family or Emma, but also for himself; he had really wanted to be friends with the lad again. He looked back at the diner, sad eyes never leaving Emma's distress as she held her son close. Today was meant to be a day of fresh starts, of glittering beginnings full of possibility. With another sigh he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the diner just as broken eyes met his and he could read them so clearly even now, he saw her plea:

_No._

So he walked away from the diner, no point even in looking back, because he knew she would not be following.

**END**

_*Size of Sorrow lyrics by Tears For Fears_


End file.
